Love Never Dies, With a Twist
by kpw1998
Summary: Genevieve is the daughter of the famous opera singer Christine Daae, but son to Raoul de Changy. Her father has no idea of her existence except as his son. Will her secret be safe when they reach Coney Island for her mother's performance?
1. The Voyage

Love Never Dies, With a Twist

**A/N: I'm new to the world of fan fictions, and I hope this is at least an okay story. Please review, it will help me determine whether to continue with this story, or abandon it. This is just the first draft I may add more depending on how many reviews I get. Oh and FYI I changed the age of Gustave from 10 to thirteen so I could make him/her sound more mature, a little more knowing, make concealing her feminine features harder, so her voice would fit, plus you wouldn't want a 10 year old sneaking out of the house! So I made him/her 13.**

**X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X**

Chapter 1

"Wake up!"

"What?" I said groggily

"Genevieve wake up, we're getting ready to leave!" my mother said.

"Five more minutes mother."

"Your father is going to come up here to get your things, you better be ready by then. We don't want him to see you, now hurry up."

With that said I quickly got out of bed and ran to get my clothes on. As soon as I adjusted my wig and hat to conceal my hair my father, Raoul, came in.

"I'm ready father" I said in my best boy voice.

"Good Gustave, now gather up your things we're leaving soon." he said. I knew I had to be on my best behavior, father was out again last night, meaning that he was out drinking and gambling last night, again. He is out almost every night now, and he always comes home drunk and staggering around. In the mornings he always has a horrible headache, and is annoyed easily. If I hum one note I'm yelled at, it's so hard not to though with all of these wonderful tunes floating around in my head. Father says I got it from mother's side of the family; after all she used to sing at the Opera Populaire here in Paris. She was going to be the next Prima Donna if the Opera hadn't caught on fire, my parents never did tell me how it did. Once I'm in the car we start our journey to someplace called Coney Island in America, where my mother is going to be singing. My father hated the idea at first, and then he saw how much they were going to pay us and immediately said yes. With father's gambling we're in a lot of debt, and with the money from mother singing it will all be paid off.

"Christine." my father says, "Stop that insolent child of yours from humming, or I will!"

"Gustave dear, please stop humming. It's aggravating your father." My mother says.

I was humming? When did I start? Oh well at least I think I've stopped. Father seems to have thought so, because he's concentrating on driving now. Mother looks a little sad that I've stopped though. Well those are my parents for you, always on different sides.

Once we arrive at the port my father and I take the bags, after all I'm supposed to be a thirteen year old boy. With my mother beside me we board the ship to Coney Island; my mother said that it was nicknamed the land of a thousand freaks. I can't wait to get there, even though I'm a girl the dangerous and wild still fascinate me. Yet another reason my mother makes me pretend I'm a boy, a few others include I can beat anyone in a sword fight, I have an unnatural strength for a girl, I can climb just about anything, I can silently walk anywhere, I can fix anything, and I'm not easily frightened, to make things weirder I was never taught any of those things. Once we're settled in our first class apartment, we head to lunch. They're serving beef stew, and salad. For dessert they have chocolate mousse. I might be a girl, but I eat like a boy. I ate an entire bowl of beef stew, and two bowls of mousse. When dinner is over my mother and I head to bed, while my father heads to the nearest lounge for brandy, and gambling.

Once my mother and I are in our apartment I immediately take off my wig. It's been scratching my head all day, and take my curly blonde hair out of the bun it's been in all day. I start scratching my head; my mother starts to help me out of the boy clothing and into boy pajamas, then she starts brushing my waist length hair, it takes about thirty minutes to brush my hair since I've never been out to get it cut. I love that I don't have a single piece of clothing that would belong to a girl, and I loved it. I would never want to wear a corset, tight dress, high heeled shoes, or anything else women wear. Pretending to be a boy did have its perks, but I did hate having to work harder than women.

"Genevieve dear, when I leave you need to lock your door so your father can't come in at night." My mother said.

"Why do I have to hide from father that I'm a girl?" I asked.

"Because you remind him of someone he used to know."

"Oh." When mother finishes brushing my hair she gets up to leave.

"Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight mother."

When she's gone I locked the door, grabbed a book, and climbed into bed. I've never needed much sleep, the usual time I sleep is about 2:00 A. M. Tonight though I'm feeling even more restless than usual, after reading my book for a while I check the clock to see it's about 11:30. So after making sure that mother is asleep, I creep into her wardrobe and pick out a simple dress. Putting a corset on is the hardest thing for me to do since I was never taught how to tie one. Once I got it on I slipped the dress on, and left my hair down but tied it back with a ribbon.

After I was dressed I left the apartment, what I saw when I made it to the top of the ship amazed me. The ship was lit up beautifully and the band was playing a lovely melody. Couples were sitting on benches kissing, and dancing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a group of third class boys being pushed out of the men's lounge, in their hands I saw bottles of alcohol, and what looked like spoons. I heard them muttering things like "At least we got the beer for the party", and "Thank god they didn't see the spoons." Whatever possessed me to follow them, I will never know, curiosity maybe? So I started to follow them, but when I was passing the exit to the lounge another man was being pushed out. When I saw his face I knew that this was not going to be my night. It was my extremely drunk father, oh shit I thought, I know it's not appropriate for women to think things like that, but I thought that this time I would make an exception. When he stood up I knew that he wouldn't recognize me, but I was still worried.

"Do I know you?" he said.

"N…No" I stammered.

"Well I'd like to." He said with a smile. Oh god, was he always like this when he's drunk? I hope not, otherwise mother would be furious.

"I have to go." putting as much confidence in my voice as I could. When I tried to push past him to continue following the boys, my father did the most horrible thing imaginable. He grabbed my waist, and tried to kiss me! I managed to stomp his foot before that could happen though, thank god.

"What was that….", but before he could finish his sentence I slapped him as hard as I could, which for a me is pretty hard.

"You bastard!" I shouted.

"I think I need to teach you some manners, I don't like your attitude."

"Well I don't like yours, you're married yet you try to kiss another woman!"

"That is none of your business!" he shouted. I try to back away from him, but he'll have none of it. He grabs me by the wrist, and starts to drag me somewhere unknown to me. I try to free myself from his grasp, but it's no use. So instead I settle for a good kick to his groin. He lets out a yell and falls to his knees, but taking me with him. I manage to free myself and stumble away, but my father is soon on his feet again chasing after me. He catches up to me, and starts dragging me to a nearby supply closet.

"Time to teach you some manners." he snarled.

"Help m...!" I got out before he put his hand over my mouth. When we make it to the door of the supply closet, he pushes it open and shoves me inside. I topple onto the floor, and hit my head on a bucket I feel blood dripping down my face. He shuts the door behind him, and walks toward me, I aim a kick to his shins but he simply moves aside and keeps advancing. I back myself into a corner, and knock over some brooms. Once he's standing over me, he bends down, and starts ripping my skirt. I scream as loud as I can for help, he then slaps me. I give another kick at him, and it hits him in the gut. He doubles over in pain, and I run for the door. He grabs me by the ankle, and pulls me to the ground. Then he climbs on top of me almost suffocates me, then he holds my legs and hands still. When he starts ripping more of my dress, the door opens, and his weight is lifted off of me. I hear crashes and bangs, probably more cleaning items falling, and then someone falling to the ground. I franticly try to find my way to the door, but encounter another bucket instead. A strong arm catches me before I hit the ground.

"You alright there lass?" a man asks me.

"Who are you?" I answered instead.

"I asked first." he said.

"Fine, I'm okay."

"That's good, and my name's Peter by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Genevieve."

"Well nice to meet you too, I think you might need to go to the infirmary for that bup on your head though. It looks a bit nasty."

"Alright." When we were almost about ten feet from the supply closet, I started feeling light headed, I started wobbling and almost fell. But Peter caught me in his arms again, but before I could thank him I blacked out.

**X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X**

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. The Morning After

**A/N: Ok, I know that it took me FOREVER to update and I'm SORRY! I'll try to update more frequently, but no promises. My softball games and practices leave me with little energy left over. And for anybody who doesn't know I'm taking a poll on which version of Love Never Dies I should use for this story. It will be up until they reach Coney Isalnd. And I do have a few questions at the bottom reguarding the later chapters in this story. So now I bid you happy reading!  
><strong>

Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was in an unfamiliar bed and my head felt like it got run over by a car, and on top of that my ankle was in some sort of wrap by the looks of it. I was not happy, and to make thing even better it was almost dawn, meaning that I had only a few hours to get back home without mother noticing that I was gone. Quietly I manage to get my shoes back on, and get out of bed. I immediately get light headed and grab the bed for support. When I get out of the ship's hospital I start to make my way back to my apartment, but halfway there I bump into no other than Peter. Great, just great, how could my morning get any worse?

"Hey there, glad to see you're up and about little lady." He said.

"Thank you for your concern, but I must be going." I said.

"Where you going, I'll take you." He said.

"It's quite alright; I can make it back to my room by myself."

"Just tell me where you're staying and I'll explain to whoever you're staying with why you were out so late, I insist."

"Really I have to go." I say walking past him.

"Come on, I'll just take you to your part of the ship then. I just want to make sure you get back home alright."

"I can't tell you."

"And why not?"

"Because I can't!"

"Just tell me your class. What is it? Second, or third?"

"I can't tell you!"

"I just want to escort you back to your room? What's wrong with that?"

"First class!"

"What?"

"I said that I was in first class."

"You're kidding! Don't take this the wrong way, but you sure don't look it."

"That was the point of the dress."

"Can I still take you to your room?"

"Fine!" I say giving up.

"Excellent! Let's go." He said offering me his arm.

As we walked to the first class part of the ship, the sun was starting to rise. By the time I made it back to my room, it was about 5:00. I told Peter good bye, and entered my room. Father and mother were still asleep, thank god, and father had a few bruises on his face and the other parts of his body that I could see. When I was in my own bedroom I quietly and quickly slipped off mother's dress and other belongings. Once the corset was off I gave a heavy sigh, it felt so good to breathe normally again. I put mother's dress down the laundry chute, and climbed into bed. It's a wonder that mother never notices that one of her dresses disappears for a while, then comes back in the clean laundry without her ever wearing it. After all I have been doing it for little over a year now, maybe she just got used to it.

When I woke up again mother was knocking at my door.

"Genevieve it's time for breakfast, get dressed and meet your father and I in the dining hall."

"Can't I just skip it?"

"No, you need to eat. You're extremely underweight, now hurry up you can't be late."

"Fine." I say groggily getting out of bed. Well she did have a point; I am a good deal underweight. You can see most of the bones in my body; the doctor said something about a high metabolism. So from then on my mother insists on nearly stuffing me with food, I don't like eating very much. It seems like a waste of time, and how I manage to stay healthy l'll never know.

My head feels slightly better, but it still hurts horribly. I start to get dressed, picking out my most comfortable boy clothes, put on a little bit of powder to hide the slight deformity on my right cheek, hide the other girlish features of my body, and for the finishing touch my hat and wig. Certain parts of my body are getting increasingly hard to hide, I might be only thirteen but I look as if I'm 15 as a girl that is, but as a boy I look like I'm almost ten. And the deformity on my cheek really isn't a deformity, it's just an area on my face that goes from about the top of my mouth to my hairline that just won't tan with the rest of my skin, so I hide it with a little powder and go on with life. When I walk out of the room, the ship is bustling with life. Couples walking, children playing, people walking to breakfast, and crew members walking about to make sure there's no trouble. In the dining hall the food is as great as last night's. Waffles, pancakes, oatmeal, and French toast are all being served about the hall. I take a seat with my father and mother to find that my breakfast has already been served, it's my favorite. French toast with the crust cut off, and syrup on top. Mother must have ordered it, or I would be eating oatmeal. Yuck, father is always trying to get me to eat that foul tasting mush. When I look at father, he has a black eye, and is sporting a broken arm by the looks of it. Wow, Peter and I really gave him a beating; I guess that's why my ankle was in a wrap. Oh well he deserved it. After I finish my breakfast, I feel like exploring the ship again. It didn't go very well last night in fact, it went horrible. But I think that today is going to go better. But just as I'm about to ask mother she leans in and whispers to me

"Genevieve, darling what happed to your leg?"

"Nothing it's fine."

"Then why is it in a wrap?" I look down at my leg and see that I never took it out of the gauze that the nurse put it in.

"I fell last night, but I went to the infirmary and got it fixed. I'm fine now, I promise."

"Alright, but I want a better explanation when we get back to the hotel room."

"Alright, I finished my breakfast Mother, may I please be excused, and go exploring?"

"Maybe later."

"Please mother, I'm sure father wouldn't like me bothering him while he's our room sleeping." I say in my most persuasive voice, truly if I try hard enough I can get just about anything. I once got a ride from

"Alright Gustave, but be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine, I promise. Good bye mother, see you later."

"Good bye Gustave."

And with her final good bye I was off. The first place I planned to look at was the deck, I thought I would see if I could find the door those boys from last night went into. About halfway around the deck I see Peter again, he's kicking around an empty can with some other boys that looked around his age. I have no idea what possessed me to go over and ask to join them, but I did.

"Hey?" I asked. "Can I join you?"

"You look a little too small to play." One said.

"Besides, you wouldn't want to get your pretty clothes dirty kid." Another said.

"Come on guys, why don't we see if the kid has any skills before we don't let him play." said none other than Peter.

"If you say so Pete." said one of the older looking ones.

"Let's see you kick this." Peter said to me kicking me the can.

"Alright." I kicked with just enough force to send it 20ft across the deck. The boys standing there were extremely surprised; they looked at the leg that I kicked with then back up to me. Then I remembered that I still had the bandage round my leg, it's not like me to forget things but lucky me forgot to take off my bandage. When I looked back up to the boys there was a silence that Peter finally broke.

"You can play on my team."

"How do you play?" I asked.

"You kick the can past the other team's post without being tagged by someone on the other team and we get a point, if someone on the other team doesn't get tagged by one of our team members and past our post then they get a point. The first team to 20 wins." He said. "Got it?"

"I think so." I said.

"Great then, let's start."

Peter tossed the can to the other team to start; they immediately start running toward the post trying to get a point. I rush toward the player with the can, and he tries to knock me over. I duck down and hit him in the stomach; I take the can and start running in the other direction. A huge boy about twice the size of me starts running towards me; I back up and let him hit the side of the boat before I keep going. When I reach the post that marks the goal, most of the boys are staring.

"What?" I say.

"So the little one can move!" said the big one I hit in the stomach. I feel my face growing red, so I start to sneak off to the side. "Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere until you tell us where you learned to move like that." I have no idea what to say, I never learned to do any of it. I was just born this way, so I settle for the truth.

"I don't know what you're talking about I never learned any of it."

"You had to have; no one can be your size and still hit and run like you do."

"Come on Nick, leave the kid alone." said Peter. "Hey kids, how old are you?"

"Thirteen, I'll be fourteen in August though." I whisper.

"Really, you look more like ten." He said. And that would be the problem of looking like a fifteen year old girl; you look like a ten year old boy.

"Then how old are you?" I say getting some of my confidence back.

"Just turned fifteen." He said proudly.

"Well then good for you." I hear my mother calling from somewhere behind me. "I have to go."

"Already? The game is just getting fun!"

I start to walk away, and he starts to follow. "Really, I'd like to stay but my mother's calling."

"Whatever kid." He says and starts to walk away. "Oh, I never asked but uh. What's your name?"

"It's Gustave." I say simply.

"Well then _Gustave_," He says with a mischievous look o his face. " would you like to see where the real fun is?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, would you like to get away from all of the busy bodies of the morning or go down below with the demons of the night?"

In my mind one part of it is screaming to say yes, while the other part knows I'll never be able to have a good time unless I'm my true self. "I'm sorry, but I can't go. But I do know someone who would love to."

"Who is he?"

"No, they're not a he they're a she."

"She? Are you sure they'd be able to handle it? I mean the parties can sometimes get out of hand."

"She's always ready for a challenge."

"Ok. But there's one more thing if she comes with me and the other guys she is going to need to help us do something."

I think back to the boys coming out of the bar on my first night here. "Let me guess, you have to bring the alcohol?"

"Yeah and the only place they keep it is in the bar. Are you still sure she's up to it?"

"Defiantly."

"Great." I start walking toward my mother again, but he calls me back.

"Oh, and what's her name?"

"Genevieve." I hear my mother call a little bit more sternly. Before he can say anything else I start talking again. "Where do you want to meet her?"

"Um, how about where we were playing the game? Say 10:30?"

"Sounds fine to me, I'll tell her." I walk back to my mother and we start our walk back to the apartment.

**A/N: Ok so the question is**

**1. Should I put in a small romance between Peter and Genevieve?**

**You can either review or PM me as long as I get it. But feel free to do both as I do love reviews. : ) And like I said before I have a pool on my profile asking which version of Love Never Dies I should use. Ok that it, until net chapter!**


End file.
